The La Fonte House
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Aiden, seorang pilot yang putus asa dengan orientasi seksualnya bersikukuh menerbangkan pesawat pada kondisi cuaca ekstrim./"Apakah aku terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni?"/"Aroma lavender ini datang lagi"/"Eunhyuk. Bukankah nama yang cocok untukmu?"/"Benar kau memang manusia. Manusia tak punya hati nurani."/HAEHYUK/YAOI/NC/Fantasy/OS


THE LA FONTE HOUSE

Cast: Aiden Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Henry

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Rate: M

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, Typo (s), NC

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^

DON'T BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

Langit senja berwarna jingga menjadi atap kawasan elit kota Incheon. Udara basah _pasca_ hujan masih menyelimuti wilayah sekitar termasuk _Incheon International Airport._ Satu-satunya pesawat yang hendak lepas landas bertengger gagah di _apron_ – _hall_ tempat parkir pesawat- yang tampak basah oleh air hujan. Terlihat dua orang pria berseragam putih sedang berdebat tepat lima meter di samping badan pesawat. Tentu saja berdebat. Kondisi cuaca sedang tidak stabil. BMKG telah memperingatkan untuk tidak terbang hari ini. Pihak lembaga penerbangan pun melarang. Namun pria berkebangsaan asing yang namanya telah tersohor di negeri gingseng ini mampu mematahkan keputusan lembaga penerbangan dan tim lain untuk tetap terbang.

"Lima menit lagi kita _take off_." Sosok tegap itu menatap tegas Co-Pilot di depannya.

"Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya."

"Kau bisa tukar sift dengan Yunho jika takut mati!" Setelah kalimat klimaks menohok itu, tak ada lagi bantahan dari Co-Pilot muda bernama Henry.

Aiden Lee, seorang pilot asing asal Netherland. Kekayaan orang tuanya mampu menjadikannya sosok berkuasa yang disegani. Di usianya yang terbilang muda, ia telah diprediksi menjadi orang nomor satu di daerah Gangnam. Tatapan dinginnya mampu menyihir wanita manapun di negeri ini. Aiden dengan segala kesempurnaannya lebih memilih menyibukkan diri menjadi pilot dari pada mengurus beberapa perusahaan yang diwariskan orang tuanya.

Sesungguhnya ia adalah pria kesepian yang mendamba datangnya sang pujaan hati. Selama dua puluh enam tahun ia hidup, tak pernah satu kali pun hatinya dibuat berdebar oleh hal yang bernama cinta. Ia sempat menyangsikan orientasi seksualnya. Ia pikir mungkin jati dirinya menyimpang. Tapi setelah dicoba mendekati salah satu Co-Pilotnya yang bergender sama dengan dirinya, ia malah semakin kehilangan gairah ketertarikkan. Lalu apa masalahnya? _Gay_? Bukan. Normal juga diragukan. Lalu Aiden akan tertarik pada siapa, atau...'apa'?

Lima menit berlalu. Maskapai Zee Air dengan nomor penerbangan ZE-154 sudah mulai mengudara. Sungguh keputusan yang ekstrim. Bukan ekstrim bagi Aiden. Ia lelah menjadi sempurna. Seakan tak ada tantangan dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya menjajal nasibnya. Jika memang dia selamat untuk penerbangan kali ini, ia akan segera menuntaskan status singlenya bagaimanapun caranya. Jika ia harus mati malam ini juga, setidaknya ia tidak mati sendiri. Sekitar seratus orang penumpang berdasi di badan pesawat juga akan menamani menjemput ajal. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kumpulan menteri dan _staff_ pemerintah yang telah mengantongi uang negara.

Empat jam telah terlewati. Cuaca memang tak begitu bagus. Namun sejauh ini tak ada kendala serius yang dikategorikan mengancam. Henry yang berada di samping Aiden masih was-was. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin ikut serta dalam penerbangan konyol ini. Hanya saja ia sulit untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada Yunho seperti saran Aiden tadi. Seluruh bangunan rumah Henry adalah hak milik Aiden. Henry tak mampu berkutik di hadapan Aiden jika tak ingin mendadak miskin.

Berhubung mereka akan _landing_ di Italy, Aiden memilih menekan kemudi otomatis lalu bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Henry tak masalah dengan itu. Ia masih bisa menggantikan Aiden. Semakin ke depan cuaca semakin baik. Sebenarnya Aiden tak tidur. Ia hanya terpejam, pikirannya berkelana. Aiden sadar tindakkannya sangat brengsek sebagai seorang pilot. Mungkin dampak buruk yang besar akan terjadi jika selama penerbangan nanti terjadi kecelakaan. Henry adalah satu-satunya tulang punggung keluarga. Bagaimana nasib keluarga Henry jika terjadi hal buruk pada Henry. Seburuk-buruk perilaku Aiden, ia masih memiliki hati nurani.

"Henry-ah, apa kita melakukan _divert_ saja? – _landing_ di bandara yang bukan tujuan-" Henry menatap sengit Aiden.

"Satu jam lagi kita melintas di _Xingyi ACX Airport."_ Lanjut Aiden.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau baru sadar, hyung?" Tak dapat dipungkiri Henry semakin geram dengan tingkah Aiden.

"Kita hubungi _Aviation_ -lembaga penerbangan-."

Mereka menghubungi pusat untuk ijin _landing_ di ACX Airport, China. Sayangnya pihak _Aviation_ bilang Maskapai Zee Air tidak bisa _landing_ ataupun bergerak turun di ketinggian 100 kaki lebih rendah. Bahkan bergeser sepuluh derajat ke kiri pun tak dianjurkan, sebab tak aman. Suara tim _Aviation_ di Incheon terdengar sinis. Memang ini kesalahan Aiden. Bahkan mereka telah memperingatkan berulang kali agar tidak _take off._ Mendengar itu wajah Henry memucat. Sudah jelas hidup dan matinya akan ditentukan untuk sepuluh jam kedepan. Tak ada reaksi berlebih dari Aiden. Pria tampan itu hanya terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Selama sembilan jam Aiden mampu mengemudikan Zee Air dengan konsisten tanpa bergeser dari koordinat yang ditentukan. Beberapa menit lalu semakin sering terjadi _turbulensi._ Penumpang mulai panik, sebab _turbulensi_ yang terakhir terasa tidak wajar. Intensitas guncangan lebih besar dibanding guncangan sebelum-sebelumnya. Hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Karena terlalu seringnya terjadi guncangan level 4, keseimbangan pesawat mulai tidak stabil. Aiden mulai kuwalahan mengendalikan pesawat. Henry berfokus pada sambungan radar pusat. _Contact_ dengan _Aviation_ mulai putus-putus.

"Hyung, kemiringan dua puluh derajat ke kiri. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita bisa jatuh!" Henry mulai kalap.

"Kita tidak bisa bergeser ataupun turun." Aiden mencoba setenang mungkin berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan _emergency landing_ saja?"

"Tidak sekarang. Kita terlalu tinggi untuk mendarat sekarang."

Tak kehabisan akal, Aiden menaikkan pesawat 100 kaki lebih tinggi. Berbekal keahlian yang luar biasa, Aiden mampu mengatasi kekacauan yang terjadi. Henry menghela nafas lega. Untuk kali ini ia mengacungi jempol seniornya itu. Rasa lega tak berlangsung lama, mengingat saat ini mereka _lost contact_ dengan pusat.

Italy sudah di depan mata. Aiden merasa ada yang aneh dengan pesawat ini. Mungkin hanya halusinasi, tadi panel kemudi pesawat seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya. Henry hanya diam, ia rasa ia terlalu stress sampai mengalami delusi tinggi. Tapi tentu yang satu ini bukan delusi, koordinat di panel terlihat pesawat mereka bergerak semakin ke selatan. Padahal Aiden sama sekali tak mengubah arah rute penerbangan. Henry? Bahkan dari tadi Henry tak menyentuh apapun.

"Ini tidak benar!"

"Mwo?"

"Pesawat ini mengemudi sendiri." Mata Aiden kosong. Pikiran Aiden _blank._

"Yang benar saja! Oh Tuhan, apa lagi ini." Aiden hanya diam. Dalam manik cokelat Aiden terpantul makhluk panjang bersinar bergerak mendekati pesawat. Aiden hanya memandang kosong makhluk itu.

"Hyung! Lakukan sesuatu!" Tak ada pergerakan dari Aiden. Henry bahkan mengguncang bahu Aiden. Aiden hanya diam bagai makhluk kehilangan raganya. Henry tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia mendorong Aiden menjauh. Tangan Henry bergetar menekan beberapa tombol di panel. Namun tak ada hasil. Lama kelamaan pesawat Zee Air semakin tak terkendali. Kali ini bukan hanya guncangan. Karena gesekan tak beraturan yang terus menerus, sayap kanan pesawat patah. Kondisi di dalam pesawat sudah kacau. Beberapa penumpang terluka ada pula yang telah meninggal karena cidera serius. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terprediksi pesawat pun jatuh terombang-ambing. Bau laut sudah dekat, Henry yang masih sadar mencoba bangkit mengambil batang besi di atas tempat Aiden lalu mengahancurkan kaca samping.

.

.

.

 _Makhluk itu nyata. Menyihir Aiden, mengangkat raga Aiden ke hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Aroma lavender menyenangkan terkalahkan oleh sinar putih tak berujung. Aiden hendak menggapai cahaya berkilauan itu, namun makhluk yang spesiesnya sama dengan dirinya muncul dengan anggun di balik cahaya tersebut. Dia manusia, sama seperti dirinya. Namun begitu berkilauan indah. Seulas senyum kemewahan mematikan sel sel di tubuh Aiden. Makhluk bergender sama seperti dirinya namun begitu cantik parasnya mengalahkan wanita manapun di Korea. Jantung Aiden berdegup kencang, apakah ini cinta? Rasa penasaran Aiden membawa langkahnya mendekati sosok anggun berambut blonde itu. Semakin jauh Aiden melangkah, seluruh tubuhnya semakin terasa basah... basah dan basah... Oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis, rasa sesak kian menyiksa. Matanya menjadi gelap seiring hilangnya sosok cantik itu._

.

Aiden membuka matanya kala ia semakin sulit bernafas. Terang saja tubuhnya mengapung di lautan. Apa tadi itu? Hanya mimpi? Tak ada padang rumput dan sosok cantik di sekelilingnya. Malah ia mengapung di laut, beruntung tak jauh di depannya ada pulau. Aiden berusaha berenang ke tepi. Tak ada siapapun yang dapat ia temukan. Dimana Henry dan penumpang lain, ia tak tahu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku tidak mati saja" Begitu sampai di daratan ia mulai mengumpat.

Seingatnya, pesawat sudah dekat dengan Italy. Mungkin saja ini salah satu pantai di daerah Italy. Aiden mencoba menyusuri pantai untuk mencari bantuan. Sialnya sejauh obsidiannya memandang, tak satu pun manusia melintasi daerah ini. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya, benarkah Aiden terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni? Sulit dipercaya di jaman modern seperti sekarang ada pulau yang masih tak berpenghuni, terlebih ini di Eropa.

Aiden memutuskan masuk ke hutan. Pria itu berani menjamin hutan ini belum terjamah oleh manusia. Pepohonan begitu lebat dan rapat membuat udara terasa lembab dan minim cahaya. Tak ada persediaan makanan, pakaian, ataupun benda-benda yang dapat membuatnya bertahan hidup. Mungkin ia akan berakhir disini, mati kedinginan dan kelaparan atau dimangsa binatang buas. Kakinya lelah, berjam-jam ia menyusuri hutan tak juga menemukan pemukiman. Aiden bersandar pada salah satu pohon pinus besar. Sesungguhnya sejak ia memutuskan masuk ke hutan, perutnya sudah meronta minta asupan.

' _Dimana aku bisa mendapat makanan? Aku tidak bisa mati kelaparan. Ini sangat menyiksa.'_

SRAAK

Suara cukup keras membuat Aiden terperanjat. Demi Tuhan tak ada siapapun disini. Hewan buas pun tak terlihat dimanapun. Lalu suara apa tadi. Demi berjaga-jaga, Aiden mematahkan ranting yang masih terjangkau oleh tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat dengan posisi siaga.

SRAAK

"NUGUYA! Ah, Who are you?" Aiden baru sadar saat ini ia berada di luar Korea.

PLUK

Tepat dari samping kanan Aiden jatuh seperti buah persik, hanya saja buah ini tampak halus berkilauan. Setahu Aiden, yang ada di sekelilingnya ini adalah pohon pinus. Tak ingin berpikir terlalu rumit Aiden memungut buah berkilauan itu, mengusapnya untuk membersihkan dari debu lalu melahapnya perlahan. Manis. Ada rasa dingin yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, seperti buah surga. Sebenarnya sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, Aiden sudah merasakan aura yang berbeda. Ia merasa tak sedang sendiri disini. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya. Entah makhluk apa itu, selama tak membahayakan nyawanya ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Langit semakin gelap, suhu udara pun semakin menusuk tulang. Mau tidak mau Aiden harus berbaring beralaskan dedaunan tanpa selimut yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mata itu terpejam tanpa terusik. Mungkin energi tubuhnya sudah limit, hembusan angin sama sekali tak membuat pria itu menggigil. Ada kehangatan lain yang memerangkapnya, membawanya kedalam kenyamanan luar biasa. Aroma ini sama dengan aroma waktu ia bermimpi di padang rumput waktu itu. Aroma lavender dan cahaya putih berkilauan itu datang lagi. Aiden bersyukur telah berkesempatan merasakan kehadiran sosok itu lagi. Sosok _blonde_ cantik yang diselimuti cahaya.

" _Kau bukan manusia, tetapi begitu menawan. Siapakah kau, berani menawan hati Aiden Lee..." Dalam alam bawah sadarnya Aiden kembali masuk mendekati cahaya itu. Kali ini sosok itu semakin nyata._

" _Aku hanyalah sosok yang selalu ada disisimu..." Suaranya luar biasa lembut menggelitik telinga Aiden._

" _Siapa namamu?" Sosok itu berbalik memunggungi Aiden._

" _Nama? Apakah makhluk sepertiku diharuskan memiliki nama?" Aiden mengernyitkan dahi, lalu mengangguk paham. Makhluk di depannya ini tak memiliki nama. Dia begitu berkilauan bagai berlian._

" _Eunhyuk. Bukankah sangat pas dengan parasmu yang berkilauan. Kau seperti perhiasan yang sungguh mahal."_

" _Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi kuhargai pemberianmu. Anggaplah aku Eunhyukmu. Eunhyuk milikmu, Aiden Lee..." Hebat. Bahkan Aiden terperanjat. Sosok itu seperti sudah mengenal baik Aiden. Aiden belum pernah menyebutkan namanya, tapi makhluk yang sudah memiliki nama Eunhyuk itu tahu nama Aiden._

" _Kau membuatku penasaran." Aiden mendekat untuk menggapai bahu Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba nafasnya terasa sesak. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, seperti dililit sesuatu dengan kuat. Semakin lama lilitan itu semakin kuat, tulangnya seperti remuk dibuatnya. Sosok Eunhyuk pun menghilang._

.

.

Aiden terjaga saat lilitan pada tubuhnya semakin menyakitkan. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia membuka mata, tubuhnya telah terlilit habis oleh ular yang sangat besar. Aiden berusaha bergerak untuk membebaskan diri namun tak membuahkan hasil. Sesaat sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya, samar-samar ia melihat seorang pria berlari mendekat lalu melembar sebuah pedang ke arah ular yang melilit tubuhnya. Tubuh Aiden jatuh tersungkur ketika lilitan telah merenggang. Ular itu tampak menggeliat kesakitan menerima serangan pria tadi. Aneh sekali pria itu, pria yang dari kejauhan mirip sosok dalam mimpinya. Menyerang habis-habisan ular putih sangat besar sambil berlinang air mata. Setiap sayatan pedang mengenai tubuh sang ular, pria itu terisak pelan. Hingga sayatan terakhir, sang ular pun tewas di tangan pria itu. Pria yang entah datang dari mana itu jatuh bersimpuh. Punggungnya bergetar hebat, Aiden yakin pria itu menangis setalah menghabisi ular tadi. Rasa bersalah muncul pada diri Aiden.

"Kau...tak apa?" Aiden menghampirinya, berjongkok di depannya. Sosok itu mendongak menampakkan wajah basah berlinang air matanya. Benar. Dia Eunhyuk. Aiden tak salah, wajah ini begitu familiar.

"Eunhyuk..."

"Kau mengenaliku..." Suaranya pun sama. Bagaimana bisa sosok Eunhyuk di mimpinya benar-benar hadir bak malaikat pelindungnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau yang mengatakan namaku Eunhyuk."

"Tapi-"

Aiden menghentikan ucapannya ketika kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, kesadarannya menipis. Tubuh Aiden ambruk di bawah kaki Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membelai wajah tampan itu. Ia mengagumi setiap lekuk ukiran indah milik Aiden. Tubuh atletis yang malam lalu berada di pelukannya. Kali ini Eunhyuk memeluk kembali tubuh itu untuk memberinya kehangatan. Melilitkan tubuhnya pada Aiden, membawa Aiden pada ruang yang sering disebut manusia sebagai 'rumah'. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah itu di atas ranjang klasik yang sedikit lusuh bertaburan dedaunan. Eunhyuk tak melepas Aiden. Perlahan ia berbaring di atas tubuh berotot itu manja. Menyesap perpotongan leher jenjang Aiden. Merasakan seluruh lekuk tubuh yang didambanya. Lidah bercabangnya menjulur menyentuh bibir tipis pria dua puluh enam tahun itu. Bibirnya melumat sensual gumpalan lembut di bawahnya. Lelaki ini tak akan pernah bisa ia lepaskan.

.

.

Perubahan suhu dari rendah ke tinggi mengusik tidur manusia tersesat yang tubuhnya tak terlapisi sehelai kain pun. Tubuhnya bergesekan dengan kain sprei putih lusuh di bawahnya. Obsidian teduh itu perlahan terbuka. Terkejut adalah reaksi wajar ketika kau terbangun di atas ranjang asing tanpa sehelai kain menutupi tubuhmu. Aiden menarik sprei yang semalam menjadi alasnya terbaring, menutupi tubuh nakednya.

' _Apa yang terjadi padaku...'_

Ingatannya kembali berputar, terakhir kali ia merasa pening saat berbicara dengan pria berambut blonde manis. Lalu kemana pria manis itu. Dan dimana dia sekarang? Aiden bangkit masih dengan kain menutupi area bawah tubuhnya. Tak perlu bingung memikirkan siapa yang membawanya kemari, pasti Eunhyuk. Setelah langkahnya menuruni tangga terakhir rumah ini, ia menemukan Eunhyuk sedang bersandar pada jendela. Pria itu tampak sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok Eunhyuk dalam mimpinya waktu itu. Gurat kesedihan sering nampak pada wajah sempurnanya. Aiden mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Seharusnya hal yang pertama kali ditanyakan Aiden adalah dimana pakaiannya. Tapi Eunhyuk di depannya ini sepertinya lebih penting.

"Kemarilah..." Jemari lembut Eunhyuk menyentuh lengan kekar Aiden, menariknya menuju anak tangga untuk duduk disana. Tak ada sofa ataupun tempat duduk di rumah ini. Entah apa yang diperbuat Eunhyuk, pria cantik itu mengoyak pakaiannya sendiri hingga robek.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Seharusnya tubuh ini tidak boleh terluka..." Potong Eunhyuk sembari melilitkan potongan pakaiannya pada lengan Aiden yang terdapat luka goresan. Makhluk di depan Aiden ini tidak hanya indah, hatinya begitu lembut. Aiden rasa dirinya benar-benar _gay_ karena Eunhyuk. Sebelum ia terdampar di tempat ini, ia sempat meragukan orientasi seksualnya. Ternyata Eunhyuk mampu menjawabnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Sekarang luka itu tertutup oleh potongan bajunya. Aiden menarik bahu Eunhyuk, kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling menatap lama. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata ketika tubuh Aiden beringsut mendekat. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak lima senti. Aiden tak melakukan apapun. Eunhyuk hanya terus memejamkan mata menunggu sesuatu yang basah memagut bibir kissablenya. Dirasa tak juga mendapat sentuhan itu, Eunhyuk membuka manik bulatnya. Tangannya terkepal di bawah sana. Lelaki tampan itu ternyata belum jatuh pada pesonanya. Ditariknya leher Aiden, segara ia lumat bibir tipis itu sensual. Tangan Eunhyuk bergerilya meremas rambut kecokelatan Aiden, membuat ciuman mereka makin panas. Aiden terpejam menikmati sentuhan _sexy_ yang membuat tubuhnya bergairah. Geraman _manly_ semakin menjadi ketika tangan lentik Eunhyuk berusaha menggenggam batang kejantanan Aiden dari balik kain sprei. Aiden tidak memprediksi ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tak tahu sentuhan kecil itu mampu membangkitkan benda kebanggannya. Sekali tarik, Aiden telah menanggalkan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kini _full naked_.

" _Wanna play_?" Eunhyuk melepas kaitan lengannya di leher Aiden. Ini adalah pilihannya. Bersetubuh dengan manusia akan merubah seluruh hidupnya. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Eunhyuk. Makhluk sejenis dengan dirinya belum pernah sekali pun menyentuhnya. Ia benar-benar masih suci.

" _Do me.._."

Dua kata persetujuan itu membawa Aiden pada tindakan selanjutnya. Tangan tegasnya melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Eunhyuk. Tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk lebih indah dibanding ekspektasinya selama ini. Benar, beberapa kali Aiden membayangkan Eunhyuk telanjang. Namun kenyataannya ini lebih indah dari pada apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Nghhhh..." Sentuhan halus Aiden pada leher Eunhyuk mampu membuat Eunhyuk melenguh nikmat. Mereka bahkan sama-sama tak memiliki pengalaman _sex_ sebelumnya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Aiden hanya berinisiatif membalik tubuh Eunhyuk agar berpegangan pada tangga. Mengocok sebentar juniornya. Sebagai _manly_ yang mendominasi, Aiden menarik satu lengan seputih salju itu ke belakang lalu menghujamkan junior tegaknya sekali hentak. Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak merasakan perihnya bagian bawah tubuhnya. Manusia memang sering dikuasai nafsu hingga tak ingin melakukannya dengan sedikit lembut. Aiden menggerakkan tubuhnya tak beraturan. Selanjutnya hanya desahan serta erangan kenikmatan yang memenuhi rumah bergaya Eropa ini.

.

.

.

Empat hari Henry bertahan hidup di hutan yang tak berpenghuni. Ia bersyukur masih diijinkan bernafas setelah kejadian itu. Selama tiga hari, yang ia makan hanyalah buah-buahan. Setiap hari ia tidur di bawah pohon pinus sambil menyelesaikan rangkaian radio yang bahannya ia dapat dari beberapa benda yang ia pungut dari sisa-sisa bangkai pesawat. Ia hanya harus berpikir optimis bisa membuat radionya berfungsi lalu menghubungi kota. Masih besar harapan Henry untuk bertemu Aiden hidup atau mati. Keluarga Aiden sangat berjasa bagi Henry. Mulai dari pendidikan hingga tempat tinggal, semua biaya ditanggung keluarga Aiden.

Entah mengapa setiap malam Henry menemukan pusat cahaya yang berpindah-pindah setiap harinya. Nanti malam ia berniat menyusuri hutan untuk menemukan cahaya itu. Sebelum malam datang, Henry harus sudah berhasil membuat radionya berfungsi. Karena semakin lama ia terjebak di tempat ini, semakin kecil harapan untuk kembali.

.

.

Menjelang senja dua makhluk berbeda itu masih bergumul mesra di atas ranjang. Aiden seakan lupa dengan dunianya sendiri. Sudah tiga hari terdampar di tempat asing, tak ada niatan untuk mencari jalan pulang. Untuk alasan apa ia kembali pulang, jika disini ia ditemani makhluk cantik yang memberinya kepuasan setiap saat. Selama tiga hari kegiatan Aiden hanya bercinta dengan Eunhyuk. Tanpa bosan mereka saling bercumbu bak sejoli yang dimabuk asmara.

"Kau lelah?" Aiden mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia akui Aiden adalah pria sejati yang memiliki nafsu luar biasa.

"Tanpa henti kau menyetubuhiku, tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu..." Sesungguhnya Eunhyuk menanti Aiden menyatakan perasaannya. Manusia biasanya sering membual soal cinta. Tapi Aiden berbeda. Tak sekali pun pria itu mengatakan kata keramat itu.

"Sesuatu? Seperti?"

"Seperti cinta mungkin..."

"Apa itu perlu dikatakan? Maksudku, kau bisa melihatnya lewat mataku."

"Apa sulit bagimu mengatakannya?" Eunhyuk menghindari tatapan Aiden. Ia hanya ingin sekali saja mendengar kata itu.

Aiden bukannya mengatakan kata cinta malah kembali menindih tubuh Eunhyuk. Baginya mengatakan cinta terlalu basa basi. Aiden bukanlah orang yang suka membual soal cinta. Ia lebih suka melakukannya dengan tindakan secara langsung. Dilumatnya bibir Eunhyuk dengan penuh hasrat. Lidah panasnya menyusuri rongga mulut Eunhyuk, menginvasi seluruh isi gua hangat itu. Jemarinya mengusap sensual dada telanjang Eunhyuk hingga berhenti di puncak yang sudah menegang. Kembali Aiden menggagahi Eunhyuk tanpa lelah.

.

.

Henry mengepalkan tangannya di udara sambil berteriak girang bahkan sampai bersujud. Beruntung radionya berhasil berfungsi. Ia sudah mengirimkan kode SOS pada jaringan di Italy. Kali ini tinggal tugas terakhirnya, merampungkan rasa penasarannya akan cahaya yang berpindah-pindah tiap malamnya. Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat menuju cahaya itu. Terlihat dekat namun ternyata jauh. Henry ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia takut ini hanyalah fatamorgana semata. Tapi cahaya itu makin terang sekarang dan samar-samar Henry melihat bangunan besar di ujung sana. Henry memantapkan langkahnya kembali menyusuri hutan. Berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit, baru nampaklah sebuah rumah klasik. Terdapat tulisan bahasa asing, The La Fonte House. Sepertinya ini adalah kediaman seseorang. Tapi tunggu, jika benar cahaya itu bersal dari rumah ini mengapa setiap malam keberadaannya berpindah? Henry mulai penasaran, ia melangkah memasuki halaman rumah itu.

' _Rumah apa sebenarnya ini...'_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara aneh dari atas. Tanpa ragu Henry menapaki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia yakin suara itu berasal dari satu-satunya ruang tertutup disana. Dibukanya sedikit pintu bercat putih itu. Betapa terkejutnya Henry saat menemukan hal tak terduga di dalam sana. Pilot seniornya sedang menindih ular putih sebesar tiang. Aiden Lee sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya seakan menggagahi ular itu.

"A..apa ini..."

BRAAKKK

Henry langsung terpental beberapa meter setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Aiden yang semula memejamkan mata menikmati kegiatan panasnya dengan Eunhyuk terperanjat _shock_. Tubuh yang ditindihnya berubah menjadi makhluk panjang bersisik putih. Ia bahkan mematung di atas ranjang menyaksikan Henry, Co-pilotnya dililit makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Eunhyuk..."

BRUUKK

Lilitan di tubuh Henry terlepas setelah Aiden menyebut nama itu. Eunhyuk pun kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Aiden bergerak gelisah, ia benar-benar tak percaya telah meniduri seekor ular jelmaan. Pantas saja ia selalu menemukan sisik masih basah di ranjang setelah bercinta. Ia merasa gila dan bodoh masuk dalam perangkap nista Eunhyuk. Bahkan ia sudah dibuat hilang akal karena cinta. Selama berhari-hari terdampar tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan untuk pulang. Setelah semua tabir telah terbuka, jangan harap Aiden akan tetap tinggal.

"Aiden..." Eunhyuk mendekat dengan keresahan di hatinya. Sudah dapat ia baca, pandangan Aiden kepadanya saat ini tak lebih dari pandangan jijik.

Aiden memasang semua pakaiannya tanpa menghiraukan cicitan lirih Eunhyuk. Pria itu melangkah tegas mendekati Henry, membantunya berdiri lalu melangkah tanpa sepatah kata. Eunhyuk tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Aiden tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Semuanya telah ia korbankan untuk Aiden. Tubuhnya, hatinya dan satu yang paling berharga, ayahnya yang telah ia bunuh. Demi melindungi Aiden dari serangan ayahnya, Eunhyuk tega membunuh sang ayah. Inilah yang paling disesalkan oleh Eunhyuk. Demi manusia, ia telah mengorbankan segala hal termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Greep

"Jangan pergi..." Mata berurai kristal bening itu terlihat megiba.

"Kau sungguh rendahan!" Mulut iblis Aiden sungguh menyayat hati.

"Katakan aku rendahan, itu bukan masalah. Jangan pergi. Aku melihatnya, aku melihat sinar cinta di matamu. Kumohon jangan pergi..." Dengan tak berperasaan Aiden berhasil melepas genggaman tangan Eunhyuk. Baru dua langkah Aiden terhenti oleh teriakan Eunhyuk.

"AYAHKU, AKU TELAH MEMBUNUH AYAH DEMI DIRIMU!" Aiden sedikit terperanjat. Jadi yang waktu itu adalah ayah Eunhyuk. Rasa iba dan bersalah melingkupi relung hatinya. Sebegitu besarkah cinta Eunhyuk untuk Aiden hingga Eunhyuk rela mengorbankan segala hal.

"Bu..bukan aku yang memintamu membunuhnya..."

"Benar, kau memang manusia. Manusia semuanya sama. Hati mereka tak akan terketuk sekalipun kau mati demi dirinya.. Pergilah..." Eunhyuk terduduk lemah. Sudah tak berbentuk lagi hatinya dihancurkan oleh anak manusia terkutuk. Fajar mulai terbit, rumah itu mulai samar-samar melebur. Mereka baru sadar The La Fonte House hanyalah ilusi. Aiden tetap dengan keputusannya meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Akal sehatnya masih berfungsi. Ia dan Eunhyuk adalah makhluk yang berbeda. Ia tak bisa hidup bersama Eunhyuk selamanya. Langkah itu semakin menjauh meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang bersimpuh dengan segala ketidakberdayaannya.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa mereka datang?"

"Entahlah mungkin sekitar jam dua belas, hyung" Henry dan Aiden sedang membuat tanda SOS di tepian pantai.

"Perhatikan ketika matahari berada tepat di atas kita."

"Kau seperti tak ingin pulang, hyung." Henry paham Aiden masih berat meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan kembali."

"Hyung, lihat aku..." Henry menatap mata Aiden. Mata sendu itu bagai kehilangan sinarnya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Diamlah Henry, mereka datang..." Angkatan laut Italy sudah datang untuk membawa pulang mereka. Aiden melambai untuk memberi petunjuk keberadaannya. Mereka benar-benar akan kembali. Dengan langkah ragu Aiden naik ke kapal bersama Henry. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru hutan, berharap sosok itu muncul sekali saja. Eunhyuk tak muncul, ia benar-benar brengsek telah menyakiti makhluk itu. Bahkan ia sadar telah menjadi orang yang pertama kali meniduri Eunhyuk. Kapal mulai menjauh dari pulau itu.

.

.

.

Makhluk panjang putih bersisik terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya. Sudah menjadi resikonya telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Sebelumnya sang ayah telah memperingatkan, jika ia bercinta dengan manusia kemudian ditinggalkan atau berjarak jauh dengannya maka perlahan ia akan musnah. Satu hal yang tak pernah disesalkan oleh Eunhyuk, ia tak akan menyesal telah mencintai Aiden. Hatinya tak pernah bisa membenci pria itu. Seberapa sakit pun Eunhyuk akan menerimanya.

.

.

.

Tatapan Aiden tak lepas dari arah pulau dimana ia terdampar. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana ia menyentuh Eunhyuk, merengkuhnya dan menciumnya. Hatinya mulai goyah. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tak pernah salah hingga patut dibenci.

" _AYAHKU, AKU TELAH MEMBUNUH AYAH DEMI DIRIMU!"_

Kalimat menyayat itu bagai kaset rusak terus berputar di otak Aiden. Semakin lama semakin membuat Aiden resah.

"Henry-ah, kau pandai berbahasa asing kan? Aku percaya kau bisa pulang tanpa aku."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Sampaikan maafku pada orang tuaku. Maaf, aku tak bisa kembali-"

BYUUUURRR

Semua orang terkejut melihat Aiden yang dengan nekat melompat ke lautan. Pria itu berenang dengan cepat kembali ke arah pulau. Henry menahan tim angkatan laut Italy yang sudah akan menyusul Aiden. Henry dapat memahami perasaan Aiden. Pria itu hanya sedang jatuh cinta. Walau cinta itu tak wajar, setidaknya mampu membuat Aiden merasakan kebahagiaannya yang tak bisa di raih saat Aiden di Seoul.

"Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk, kau dimana?" Aiden tak dapat menemukan Eunhyuk dimanapun. Ia kembali menyusuri hutan demi menemukan Eunhyuk, cintanya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sosok ular putih tergeletak lemah di bawah pohon pinus. Ia yakin itu Eunhyuk.

"Please, be strong! I'm comeback." Sosok itu kembali berwujud manusia. Aiden memangkunya, mengusap rambutnya pelan. Demi Tuhan ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Sosok itu begitu lemah tanpa kehadirannya. Manik bulat itu kembali mengeluarkan kristal bening. Eunhyuk memeluk erat Aiden seakan takut pria itu pergi lagi.

"Jangan pergi, jangan pernah pergi..."

"Aku disini, hanya untukmu. Aku akan disini." Aiden mengusap punggung bergetar itu.

"Eunhyuk..." Aiden melepas pelan pelukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedikit menolak, ia masih takut akan ditinggalkan kembali.

"Tataplah mataku..." Eunhyuk menuruti Aiden.

"Ti amo -aku mencintaimu-" Ungkapan itu membuat Eunhyuk blusshing sekaligus tertawa.

"Nado saranghae Aiden..." Eunhyuk malah membalasnya dengan bahasa Korea. Tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk membuat aiden tak tahan untuk tak mencium bibir kissablenya.

' _Gay? Bukan. Normal diragukan. Lalu aku tertarik pada siapa atau...apa? Aku hanya tak tahu makhluk seperti Eunhyuk telah membuatku terperangap dalam cinta.'_

.

.

.

END

.

Satu lagi ff nista dari saya XD. Salahkan saja jari saya yang menari di atas keyboard tanpa dapat dilarang. Dan jadilah ff nista ini. Saya bukan spesialis ff fantasy, saya juga kurang paham dengan dunia penerbangan jadi mohon maklum jika banyak kekacauan. FF lain yang masih bergentayangan masih proses. Ada yang sudah saya ketik tinggal revisi juga. Jika ada yang menunggu, silahkan bersabar. Saya hanya berharap yang telah membaca mau meninggalkan jejak. Tidak ada review hanya akan membuat saya down. Mohon sempatkan mencurahkan uneg-unegnya.

Thanks

Sherlyxiu


End file.
